Crossroads Of Fate
by missriot
Summary: Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper are college students that are determined to make their band Midnight Sun a hit on the indie rock scene. Can make it or will personal problems hold them back? Canon couples. A/H. Rated M for later parts.


**Hello. This is my first published story for Twilight. I know the progression is slow at first but it will pick up. Also I do not have a beta but I read over this a few times and looked fine to me. If you would like to beta for me just lemme know. Feel free to critique and or review so I know what to improve on. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Crossroads Of Fate**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter**

It's the start of a new day. Alice, the youngest of the three Cullen children, is always first to rise. Like most days Alice woke up with a smile on her face. She slowly sat up and stretched a little, taking in the sunshine that peaked through her curtains. Unlike most days, however, she had a strong feeling in her mind. Ever positive, she thought to her self _It's gonna be a really good day today. Something good will happen I know it._ She threw the covers aside and jumped out of bed with much fervor. She practically skipped to the bathroom. After taking her time in the bathroom, she returned her wide closet. Opening the doors with delight, she stared wide eyed and tapped her foot almost impatiently.

"Hm….what to wear? What to wear?" Alice mused.

After debating with few select pieces in her massive clothing selection, she finally settled on a pair of fitted black skinny jeans. A sleeveless electric blue knitted tunic underneath a long sleeved black wool blend jacket that a bias zipper to the side and belt at the hips which she chose to wear open.

Alice looks to the clock on her bed side table. "Edward is not up yet." she said to herself. She proceeds to the room across from hers and knocked on the door lightly. After a few seconds, she overhears some shuffling and the door slowly opened. Edward stood against the door and stared at his little sister with bleary eyes. Alice only met his reaction with a small smile.

"Good morning sunshine." She teased.

Edward rubbed his green eyes as he leaned against the door, "Good morning Alice."

"Ready for another day of school?"

Edward just nodded in reply.

"Good. Now, c'mon, get up." she rallied. Edward turned his back and walked back to fix his bed.

"Can I choose your outfit today?" Alice asked with eagerness to his retreating figure.

Edward shook his head in amusement," I'm a big boy Alice. I can dress myself."

She looked at him with pleading eyes," Please? I never make you look bad. If you don't like it you can always change."

Edward sighed and surrendered. "Alright. Do what you must."

Alice cheered and began to raid his closet. After Edward finished taking a shower he found the outfit Alice had chosen laid out for him on his bed. It was simple pinstriped white button up with a plain v-neck t-shirt to wear underneath and a pair of fitted dark blue jeans. Simple yet stylish. Edward approved, "You know me well, Alice."

Emmett was the last to get up. Emmett is not a morning person. Edward and Alice left him alone in the morning for that reason. He staggered out of his room like a bear waking up from hibernation. He yawned and scratched his crotch while he made his way to the bathroom.

"Ewww….nasty." Alice commented as she walked past him and made her way downstairs.

Alice walked to the kitchen and found the Cullen matriarch Esme setting the table.

"Good morning, mom." she said as she poured as glass of orange juice.

"Good morning, dear." Emse replied while putting a plate of food in place.

Edward and Emmett soon joined Alice at the table. They both placed their backpacks at their feet. Alice observed Emmett clothing. Grey sweat pants, old sneakers and his favorite Metallica hoodie over a plain black shirt.

"You look like a slob." Alice commented.

"So what?" Emmett said as he stabbed his food with his fork. "I have football practice today so no need to dress up." Then he commenced to shovel food in his mouth.

"When does Jasper come back?" Esme asked as she put more food on the table. Alice let out a sigh.

"In a couple of days or so." Alice replied.

"Why did he decide to go to boot camp?" Esme asked with curiosity.

"Tradition." All three of them chorused.

"It's not a real boot camp." Emmett commented. "His pops took him to a civilian boot camp to see if he's cut out for the real thing."

Their conversation was interrupted when Emmett and Edward stabbed the last sausage on the severing plate in a hurry. They stared at each other glaring.

"MINE!" Emmett called.

"No mine." Edward growled.

Before any fight can break out Esme intervened. She sighed and rolled her eyes and set another plate of food in front of them. Neither of the boys dropped their stance. Alice decided for both of them and cut the sausage in half.

"Thank you, Alice." Esme thanked. She looked at the clock. "You guys don't want to be late for class."

"I'm taking the jeep of course." Emmett said as he got up from the table.

Edward turned to Alice, "Your call. Volvo or Lexus?"

Alice smiled," How about the Ferrari? "

"Very funny, dear." Esme chuckled and handed Alice a pair of keys, "Lexus it is."

The Cullen children gathered their things and bid their mother farewell. They went on to their separate lives in college: Emmett going to football practice, Edward heading his music classes and Alice getting through her general education classes. A very long and drawn out process…at least it was for Alice. Today she had trouble concentrating in class because she thinking of her boyfriend Jasper and how he was doing in boot camp. It worried her knowing the reason why he agreed to go to boot camp was not only appease his father but it also for "clarity's sake" as he said but she, despite her doubts, supported him. As soon as class was over Alice was walked to her car and she received call from Jasper. She smiled wide and answered immediately, "Hi honey!"

Jasper sighed with great relief, "Alice it's good to hear your voice."

Alice frowned, Jasper sounded very weary. "Is it that bad over there?"

"No. It's not that bad." He hated to lie to her but he didn't want her to worry about him.

Unfortunately Alice saw through the lie. "Jazz, you know I hate it when you lie even if it is to make me feel better."

"I'm sorry Alice. I really thought it'll be easy this time around. This is a lot harder than I anticipated." He grimaced. "How is it over there?" he asked looking for a better change of subject.

"Everything is fine. Emmett really misses 'best bud'. He's pretty bored without you. Edward has some writer's block because his song writing partner is away. But above all I really miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Be careful out there."

"I will. Don't worry I'll be fine. I gotta go. There's time limit on calls. I'll see you soon. OK? "

"Alright. I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Alice. Bye."

"Bye." Alice looked at the ground somberly, she hung up the phone and put her phone back into her handbag and as she did, she felt someone collide into her and falling to the ground upon impact.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." said a girl with brown hair.

"No, no. Don't be sorry. I'm fine." Alice said while dusting off her clothes.

As she gathered her books the girl was apologizing a mile a minute. "I'm such a klutz. I don't look when I walk. I'm sorry about that. Are you really ok? "

Alice looked up to a pair chocolate brown eyes meeting hers. She looked at the person in front of her in total shock.

"Bella?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

The girl with the brown eyes turned her head surprised, "Alice?" Her voice was just a whisper.

They stood in shock for what seems like a minute. Finally, Alice screamed with excitement while Bella jumped and gasped in shock. It definitely caused a scene around them. They ran to each other and met in a big hug.

"Bella! It's so great to see you again!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice! I missed you!" Bella replied.

"Aww... I missed you too."

They finally broke free from the hug.

Alice's smile was wide,"Oh, we have so much to catch up on."

"I know but I don't know where start." Bella replied sheepishly.

"Actually," Alice said while observing their surroundings,"we should go somewhere quieter to catch up."


End file.
